Solo un descanso
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Tal vez no tenía el calor de su amante, pero si la compañía de un hombre que entendía tan bien como ella, que los sacrificios eran necesarios, que la oscuridad existía para proteger la luz, así como el odio nació para proteger el amor. / Para Kusubana Yoru por el Intercambio de "San Valentín" de Irresistible Naranja.


**Disclaimer: applied**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Para Kusubana Yoru por el Intercambio de "San Valentín" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja"**_

_**Adv: Posible OoC**_

* * *

_**Solo un descanso**_

.

Yugao Uzuki estaba bastante acostumbrada a la pérdida y al dolor, como no si había crecido rodeada de éste, y aun así sería una completa mentira decir que la muerte de quien fuera su amante no le había dolido. Encontrar a Hayate envuelto en un charco de su propia sangre, muerto, había sido de las peores cosas que tuvo que presenciar en su vida, algo que la dejó marcada para siempre. Aun así no podía darse el lujo de dejar que sus emociones la dominaran, había cosas importantes en las que pensar, cosas mucho más grandes que su existencia o su pesar.

Por ejemplo la próxima guerra ninja que estallaría en unos días.

Una guerra en donde todos tenían que colaborar y luchar codo a codo, incluso con quienes hasta hace poco eran sus enemigos a muerte. Recordar al asesinato de Hayate de hecho era una de las pocas cosas que aun podían hacer que su interior se retorciera de agonía clamando venganza, una que no tenía derecho a tomar porque reclamar la sangre de ese hombre estaba prohibido por el bien de su aldea.

Después de todo ¿Qué no había hecho por Konoha?

Había asesinado.

Había torturado.

Había robado y secuestrado.

Había destruido infinidad de vidas, incluyendo la suya, aunque claro siempre pensó que allí estaría él de alguna forma u otra para reparar su alma rota.

Un ANBU se tenía que deshacer de todo y entregar los restos resquebrajados de su vida a su patria, ella lo hizo bien todo el tiempo, desde el mismo principio o incluso antes porque sabía que al final obtenía una cálida recompensa, que bien podía ocupar el leve esbozo de una sonrisa o un par de cálidos labios apretándose sobre los suyos. Que a todo eso podía añadirse el bienestar de su aldea natal, las risas de los niños a los que protegía o el clamor de la victoria luego de una intensa batalla.

No había mayor recompensa que ambas cosas: el calor de su amante y la protección de los inocentes.

Ahora había perdido a Hayate y no había podido proteger a la Hokage.

Ella ya había despertado, cierto, pero eso no quitaría las semanas que estuvieron sin su líder, no quitaría que la aldea seguía en pie solo por la compasión del enemigo y la bondad del nuevo héroe.

Y puestos a eso entonces ¿De que había servido todos esos años entrenando y todos los sacrificios?

De nada era la respuesta simple y llana que encontraba en su mente luego de pensar y pensar durante horas en la próxima guerra, en Hayate y en su vida mientras miraba la luna.

¿Para qué se había esforzado tanto?

¿Para qué convirtió en una ANBU?

¿Para que dejó sus sentimientos y antepuso los de los demás?

¿Por qué había retrocedido a su deseo de venganza?

Todo había sido por Konoha y por eso esa vez estaba dispuesta a dar todo, hasta su último aliento, en un intento de recuperar la honra dañada. Morir si era necesario era algo pequeño en pago a todo lo que no hizo mientras se destruía Konoha ante sus ojos.

— ¿Preparada? —Yugao apenas pestañeó cuando vio a la persona que menos esperaba sentarse al lado de ella, compartiendo tal vez el último vistazo que tendrían de la aldea antes de ir hacia la guerra.

Desde la destrucción de la misma a manos de Pain la reconstrucción había marchado algo lenta aunque constante, había una que otra casa, pero más que todo, tiendas de campaña para los diferentes grupos y cuerpos de Konoha. Había salido fuera de la protección de ellos para reposar sobre la cara de los Kages en las montañas y mirar la luna. Era lo que más le gusta hacer.

Observar la luna, tan misteriosa y fascinante, envuelta en un brillo plateado que parecía protegerlos, pero que una vez hace años pareció envuelta en sangre tras la desgracia por la que ahora sufrían las consecuencias: La Masacre Uchiha.

—Siempre. —contestó suavemente.

—Será una cruda batalla. —Ibiki miró también la luna con melancolía —. Definirá todo.

—Proteger este mundo es nuestra única preocupación. —murmuró Yugao apretando la máscara ANBU que reposaba entre sus dedos —. Para eso estamos.

Ibiki asintió en silencio. La cara oscura de Konoha, los ANBUS o el cuerpo de tortura e interrogación existían para proteger en las sombras la aldea, con métodos que podían ser considerados bajos y crueles pero que eran absolutamente necesarios.

—A veces me pregunto…—dijo Yugao en voz baja —, si todo hubiese sido diferente ¿Habríamos llegado a este punto de igual forma?

—Creo que eso es inevitable —contestó el ninja más experimentando, de forma inconsciente repasó los dedos por las cicatrices que adornaban su rostro. —. El mundo ninja es un círculo vicioso de batallas y sangre.

—Ese chico…el contenedor…no, Uzumaki Naruto —una pequeña sonrisa estiró los labios rojos de la mujer —…a veces pienso que puede romper ese círculo. Una tontería si ponemos las cosas en orden. Nuestro mundo está hecho para seguir adelante en medio de todo este desastre. Nosotros existimos para proteger nuestra aldea de una forma cruel —ella se volvió y le miró a los ojos —, y no me arrepiento de mi camino.

Él sonrió cansadamente.

—El mundo está hecho en blanco y negro, pintar diferentes matices depende de cada quien. Las personas que protegemos, los héroes que nacen…todo ellos son la luz que debe existir, pero inevitablemente debe existir la oscuridad que proteja esa luz. Alguien debe hacer nuestro trabajo, no hay razón para arrepentirnos.

Yugao asintió.

—Solo existe una cosa que siempre lamentaré.

— ¿La muerte de Hayate?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con tranquilidad.

—El no haber podido hacer nada para evitar esto —la mirada impasible recorrió la aldea en escombros. Titubeó un momento antes de seguir porque no estaba acostumbrada a dejar sus sentimientos mandar a su razón —. La muerte de Hayate es algo que tenía que haber sucedido —ella cerró los ojos —, los ninjas vivimos poco tiempo, nadie tiene la vida comprada, aunque hubiese deseado al menos vengar su muerte, sé dónde está mi lugar. Está aquí, es proteger esto, no solo un pedazo de tierra, sino a todos sus habitantes. No la pondré en peligro por mi egoísmo.

Sin levantarse de su sitio, Ibiki le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como consuelo. Yugao era de las pocas Kunoichis que sabía dónde estaba su lugar y que estaba dispuesta a todo, justo como él, para proteger la aldea. Deseos mundanos, deseos propios o sueños egoístas…ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para semejantes privilegios cuando había cientos de personas en las que pensar, miles de niños a los que proteger, y nuevas apuestas por que existiera un futuro.

Esa era su única tarea.

—Nunca dijiste nada más cierto. —Depositó con cuidado una botella de sake y dos pequeños platillos y sirvió en silencio. —. Ahora un pequeño descanso de tantos pensamientos no hace daños a nadie.

Yugao recibió lo suyo sin despegar sus ojos del brillante astro que estaba en el cielo. Se preguntó si volvería a verlo alguna vez más. Las palabras de Ibiki habían calmado su inquietud, así que alzó el platillo en su dirección con una seca sonrisa.

_Solo un pequeño descanso._

—Por Konoha. —brindó con un poco da paz en sí misma.

—Por Konoha. —repitió el hombre con orgullo.

Y allí, una vez más, a poco de que estallará una guerra sin precedentes, Yugao logró conseguir la paz que necesita, la certeza de sus acciones antes de seguir hacia adelante para cumplir sus cometidos.

Proteger a los inocentes, esa sería su recompensa como siempre, que hubiera un futuro.

Tal vez no tenía el calor de su amante, pero si la compañía de un hombre que entendía tan bien como ella, que los sacrificios eran necesarios, que la oscuridad existía para proteger la luz, así como el odio nació para proteger el amor.

No había nada más cierto que eso, algo bastante simple para ella.

.

* * *

_Bien, Bien, Kusubana Yoru…nunca he manejado a estos personajes y menos en algo como un pairing e.e…..no sé si te gustó, por dios, espero que al menos te guste algo xDDDD, si no puedes pegarme (¿?)_

_Me costó bastante, y de hecho la idea inicial era otra aunque el final era parecido…pero al final no me salió y pues opté por escribir esto. _

_Besos._

_Bella._


End file.
